


Chess Club

by Lotl101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bonding, Chess Metaphors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse has to have something to do while his brother has to report in, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Club

Most people would be nervous, trying to play chess with a giant suit of armor staring at them. But Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda were not most people. They, like the rest of their unit, were used to the friendly presence of Alphonse Elric, the boy in the armor. He had become a steady fixture in their office, his size becoming comforting rather than intimidating as time wore on.   
Today, rather than helping Lieutenant Hawkeye with filing while his brother reported to the Colonel, Al decided to watch the men playing chess. 

“Lt. Breda, what’s that piece called?” Alphonse asked as the man moved his queen’s side rook. 

“You don’t know how to play? We can teach you. This is a rook, or a castle.” It was hard for Breda to remember, sometimes, that Alphonse was just a kid. A kid who lost his childhood and had been forced to grow up too fast. There’d been no time for games since Trisha Elric died.

“Oh! Like your codename!” Alphonse chimed in. 

“Yes, exactly. Our codenames are all chess pieces. This one is the pawn, that’s the bishop, here’s the king, and of course, here’s Queen Hawkeye,” said Breda. “I actually started playing because of Colonel Mustang’s interest in chess.”

Havoc countered his move by capturing a pawn with his knight. “Of course, I didn’t realize they had to do with chess at first.”

A few moves passed in silence as they considered this. 

“What did you think they were about?” asked Alphonse.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to be a knight like in a storybook, rescuing some princess. And rooks are really smart birds! Plus it’s obvious about the king and qu—oof” Havoc was cut off by a fist to the shoulder and a glare from Breda. “What was that for?”

Breda quickly jerked his chin at the door to Colonel Mustang’s inner office, which was just opening. Lt. Hawkeye walked out, smiling slightly as she talked to Edward Elric. Clearly, the Fullmetal Alchemist had behaved when giving his report to the Colonel. It was not often that this happened, and when it did it put her in a good mood. Her eyes crinkled as she took in the scene before her: her two subordinates gesturing with chess pieces at Alphonse. 

“While I’m glad to see that you’re teaching Alphonse a new skill, have you finished your own work first?”   
Seeing their expressions fall, Hawkeye sighed and shook her head. “I guess I’ll have to take over his lessons then. Will once a week whenever you’re in Central work for you, Alphonse?” After receiving an affirmative, Hawkeye nodded, dismissing the soldiers back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I'm upset that there isn't a name for Mustang and co, and decided that they are now known as the Chess Club.


End file.
